


Quiet Time

by To_Shiki



Series: ___ Time stories [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Iruka adopts all the lost boys, M/M, as in two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Evenings at the Umino-Hatake household are peaceful.  Mostly.





	Quiet Time

Umino Iruka, beloved academy teacher and adoptive father to two very competitive young boys, didn’t have many rules at home.  A good parent or teacher knows that the less a child is restricted by rules the better their young minds can mature.  And the children will be less likely to rebel seeing as how they have very little to rebel against.

Usually.

He’s found, through trial and error, that four simple rules at home was just the right amount.

One – do your homework any time before dinner.

Two – help with either making dinner or clean-up afterwards.

Three – bedtime’s at 10pm sharp.  No excuses.

Four – no noise from 8pm-9pm.

Rule number four is quite possibly Iruka’s favorite.  It’s meant as their quiet time.  No bickering, talking, tapping.  Nothing loud or jarring.

All this to give the teacher extra time to grade tests, correct essays, and complete any lesson plans for the oncoming week.  All the while his two sons, Naruto and Sasuke, sit in the respective spots doing their own things.

Naruto typically reads comics, huffing laughter under his breath.  Sometimes it was scrolls with new fighting techniques (that he’s pilfered from Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei).  He’d go over every word, silently mouthing them to help memorize and understand them.  Hands slowly form the signs illustrated.

Sasuke would either produce a new scroll his adoptive brother hadn’t found yet, or work on the crossword puzzles in the newspapers.  On occasion he would actually read the paper if a headline caught his attention.

Several times they will chuck notes at each other.  They would read anywhere from ‘what’s a five letter word for moon?’ to ‘stop breathing so loud!  you’ll bother Iruka-sensei!’  From there they usually degrade to more unpleasant words.

Since they were being _quiet_ Iruka has no problem acting like he doesn’t see the balls of paper flying out of the corner of his eye.  He’d be a terrible teacher _and_ ninja if he didn’t see them.  The only way he knew of their contents was that ninjas they may be, they’re still boys who don’t always clean up after themselves.

During quiet time Iruka always sits on the floor between the sofa and coffee table.  A better view of the two boys, he’ll claim.  They all know that it’s so he can use the entire coffee table as his desk, the whole surface covered in an organized chaos of school work.  A pillow under his ass to cushion it and the sofa as his backrest was miles better than his desk.  The only thing that happens at both places is the tensed muscles from being hunched over his work.

That is always quickly remedied as soon as quiet time is up.

Ten minutes before nine, Kakashi will rise from his place on the safe and head to the kitchen.  There he continues reading his book as the water slowly comes to a boil.  Calming tea steeps as he sets up a tray and carries it all back into the living room.  The boys reach up to grab a cup and wait for him to pour as he passes them by.

Ten seconds before nine Kakashi gently replaces Iruka marking pen with a steaming cup of tea.  Five seconds and he forces – gently, lovingly – the younger man to lean back and removes his hair tie at the same time.

At exactly nine p.m. the silence’s broken. 

By Iruka’s deep, grateful moaning.

His hands cradle the cooling tea on his lap as strong, calloused fingers start their massage.  From the top of his head to shoulders, Kakashi works out the gathered tension from his husband’s body.

Quiet time over, the boys are slow to leave their places.  Neither minded the sudden change, both grateful for the familiarity the routine brings to their hectic lives.

Even though their quiet time runs from 8-9p.m., most nights it extends to 9:30 due to the puddle Iruka’s reduced to.  The moaning slurs into happy sighs and sleepy hums as the night ticks on.


End file.
